T3H DRAMA ZOMG
by Jentaro
Summary: A parody fic. Not much to say. If I had to summarize it, I would say it's over the top emo, and really pointless. Rated 'M' for T3H DRAMA!


A/N: Okkk. So basically, this was inspired by 'My Immortal', by XXXbloodyrists666XXX. It is the worst troll fic ever. AAAnd, I felt like making a parody fic.

So enjoy.

And review. I don't care if you hate it, just tell me how you feel.

* * *

I sat there. I was crying. Crying my **BLACK, ANGRY, SOLEMN** tears of Depression. Tears so angry, they were almost tears of blood. The Angsty burning trails of water slid down my pale, white face. It created trails of black, angry fire. Fire so hot, it burned my tender skin. 

It felt like my life was over. My young, precious, miserable, innocent life was going nowhere, As I stared at my reflection again, My heart shattered, like said mirror did as I hit it with my fists. I raised my bloody fists to the sky and screamed, "WHY!" into the air.

It wasn't fair. Life just wasn't fair. So unfair life was. It was just as fair as the little claw prize machines in the arcades, and the foyer's of local Denny's all across the globe. Life as it is now, is almost not worth living.

My black, angry, solemn, frustrated, angsty, violent, pessimistic tears turned blood red. Had I really run out of real tears? Had I seriously run out of my black tears as well? Those special, black angsty tears, and their special tear ducts had cost a fortune to get implanted! Oh why, why had my body resorted to giving up it's source of life to cry, bloody, clotting, life draining tears?

In the distance, I could see someone walking towards me. As he got closer, I noticed that he had a grill, a Polo shirt, Air Forces, and these super kewl – I mean loserific – pants that hung so low on his waist, that he had three belts, just to keep them up to the middle of his thigh! Oddly enough, he looked like Draco Malfoy. "Yo mah bizzle. Fo' rizzle, what's goin on up in hear? What's the dillio? Whyz you be goin all up and screaming fo a reason that ain't be fly?"

My words came out jumbled, and I was starting to foam at the mouth, and sentences could not form correctly. It might have sounded like, "SKGASDBUGFASHBKDGTAWETRFWNBET777 89 ASFU IZXD89F GZ SGHRSI TWRETIESJLGZKLIDSGNJ DSGkdsGFZDSNGGNZKLDSGRABST GFSZDHRFZSKLDGZNGNZDFG XDFVZ DFUIZSHGZDSIGZKJDG", but I can never be sure on that one.

"Foo! That ain't cool!" He said as he walked away.

I was going mad. Purely crazy. Over what? It was because...

Before I could finish, I took a look down at my choice of clothing. I was wearing a black GC shirt, a ripped corset dress with lacy stuff all over it, black high-heeled combat boots with little skulls on the laces, and flames on the bottom, I put on LOTS AND LOTS of black eyeliner, then I put on tons of white foundation, making my face even paler and whiter, I put more eyeliner on, I put on some BLOOD RED eye shadow, next, I decided to put on BLACK lipstick, with black lip gloss over it, I also had on black, baggy pants with chains and stuff all over them, I was listening to my ipod, the song on now was "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne, I had an MCR hoodie, and over that I had a Simple Plan messenger bag, I had on socks with guitars and kitten all across them, my nails were painted BLACK, with BLOOD RED pentagrams on them – I was the picture of "ZOMG-GAWTHIX!" perfection, lawlz.

I could no longer keep my head up, seeing as I was crying blood, and I felt woozy. My head felt light, and everything was all fuzzy, and I couldn't comprehend a lot of things. Maybe it was because my corset dress was too tight for me. Maybe it was the lack of blood(as I had pretty much cried it all out). Who knows? I began to swipe furiously at my eyes, trying to get the blood to stop congealing and clotting up. Before I knew it, I had scabs in the corners of my eyes, preventing me from seeing everything.

I could no longer cry. So I waited. Waited until I could pick the scabs off my eyes. I slid to the ground again. I still, to this day don't know how I accomplished that without getting up first.

When I had finally gotten the scabs off, and I could see again, I looked down at the remnants of that mirror. When I looked into it, I starting crying again. I don't know how, or why, but my tears of blood did not fall. In their place, falling down my cheeks, and leaving a trail of yellow-y goo-ish sickly smelling stuff, was stomach acid I was now crying stomach acid. It slightly burned, and I think I saw some of my lunch fall with it.

As I continued to gaze into the mirror, I started at the thing that made my day so horrible.

And I continued to stare.

And I stared.

Then I stared some more.

When, I finally had the courage to reach up and touch the thing that made me look deformed. It was so sinister, so EEBIL, and so ugly, that I wondered what could have happened to make it this way.

I, Hermione Granger, had a cowlick.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Other? 

Doesn't matter what you think, just review. I would love feedback. But if you don't feel like it, I'll understand.


End file.
